totaldramadangerislandfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LuluTDFan
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Total Drama: Danger Island Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley I have a really good idea for the season. But if you don't want people to know delete this message. Ok well you know how Ronnie and Skyler are like major enemies. Well I know you want to save Ronnie later but I was thinking maybe she should debut later since she hates Skyler, she's friends with a lot of the people on here, and there could be a thing where Skyler and Ronnie fight over Mallory. :) There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 04:06, December 4, 2011 (UTC) You can send a picture of Alexis, Joey and Ben? (cavi74) Yes, i start! Everyone wants to be my friend JK :) 12:58, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I can be the admin from this wiki? Everyone wants to be my friend JK :) 17:06, December 14, 2011 (UTC) aaaaaah so you're the person who made this, lol and you diddn't tell me this whhhhhhhhhhhy??? how dare you -slaps- lol kidding, c: ammm, so yehh... do i make my page? nd r u gonna make photos? if you're not, then i want to make my oc (mariah) different, if u r gonna draw picutres for the show, ill keep her the way she is, let me know! oohhh nd u should debout mandi or arturo r.r -Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 00:09, December 15, 2011 (UTC) lol r u sure ur gonna do the photos nd this show? anyways ok ima see how my oc turns out, &&&& what about arturo?r.r-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 00:28, December 15, 2011 (UTC) yes i do believe(x lol nd okok:B-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 00:54, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ooooooook sir-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 01:02, December 15, 2011 (UTC) WAIIT! add arturo! i want him in the group pic >< lol :c cuz i wanna be standing next to him:L -Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 01:07, December 15, 2011 (UTC) yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay:D n.n & mandi next season d: with dalilah-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 01:14, December 15, 2011 (UTC) kk, i'll do it in a bit, im doing mariahs new design C:-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 01:25, December 15, 2011 (UTC) lol the style yes, body figure, abit different, hair, no :c why? cuz people cant draw her hair, r.r so ima make it easier to draw(x-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 01:35, December 15, 2011 (UTC) its gonna be 2 versions, in a pony tail, nd down-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 02:00, December 15, 2011 (UTC) sort of c:, but same style for sure(;-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 02:25, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Ondeck.png|The group photo for now ( i will modifc Ronnie and Colt, ok?) I don't know.. I really like the new design but it's your fan-ficition and I know you hate it. But the main reason why I wanted to change Ronnie was because she was too hard to trace like for camps with her old design. Like I tried to make a new design myself but you would hate it worse than her new design. With the old design it was super hard to use and it would be impossible for me to make a new one. I'm really sorry... I guess you can use the old design just it would be more simpliar and better if you used her new design. I just really like the new design and it's way easier for me. Like now I can use her in camps. I don't know... I'm sorry if I'm being difficult it's just I really like the new design and I would feel bad because Teddy would probabaly be upset that I stopped using the design he made. I really don't know why you hate her new design, it's not that bad.... Like I think Colt's new deisgn is worse than Ronnie's mostly because I made it. I'm just saying this but if Mariah gets to use the new desing she wants, I should be able to use Ronnie's, besides Ronnie looks more like her personality with the new design. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 20:41, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah it is pretty pale. I guess you could make a design but it may be hard since I'm not sure what base cavi used. I think from sctrach but I don't know... I can make Colt again though. I've gotten better, the under armor and the sagging looks kinda stupid. But I really like how Cavi made him in the group pic. I could just change the outfit maybe to make him look more mean. But it's all up to you. But if you are going to make a design you'll have to ask Cavi how she made it. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 21:00, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Well I actually really like how Cavi made him. So I guess in juve he went back to his orginal look. Well the funny thing is with Ronnie's that's how I asked for it to be but I guess she can have hair like this then her oufit I guess can be like this the one on the right. That's what I told Teddy. She can have any hair color, any outfit color, and you can give her a tan or something I guess. Like I want her to be as hot as Erick xD. You could also maybe make her look like Taylor Swift or Selena Gomez. If you want. Hope that isn't too hard. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 21:15, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I would but... it would turn out really bad. Even though the new design is easy to use, it's hard to make a new hairstyle with it. I'm really sorry. I would try but I've made a prototype before and it was very very bad. I could just change the colors of Ronnie's current design if you want... like make her darker skinned and change the colors. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 21:27, December 15, 2011 (UTC) You should be your bugging the hell out of me! Just kidding :D I would be hard to make her hair more lose I tried with her pajamas but it wouldn't turn out right. I think that clothing will work. I know you don't like the blonde but... can I at least keep that? Since I made the Pj's and Swimsuit already where she had blonde hair and they were really hard to make. Espically the Pj's I had trouble finding out how to make it like Leshawna's. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 21:37, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I think it will look amazing with the blonde she has. Sorry... if not I'll make it like Lindsay blonde. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 21:48, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok... I hope your not mad since you seem like it. So let me get this straight you want me to change just her hairstyle now? There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 21:53, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok... I could just do the first thing you told me to do. Change her clothes colors. It would be easier.. Like at the same time I'm writning my fan-fic's new episode and I don't have much time. Sorry I'm being so diffiuclt XD There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 21:59, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Wait who would that be faster? But anyway it would be way too hard to change the hairstyle. I tried ealier with the Pj's but for the life of me I couldn't figure it out. Oh and off topic but the new TDTP episode is up :) There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 22:14, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Alright I'll change the colors and then put it up here for you. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 22:23, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I laready changed it :(. Tell me what you think. I don't have time to do it in Sai so I just used Paint. My dad's picking me up soon and his computer doesn't have Sai and it's a slow computer. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 22:29, December 15, 2011 (UTC) hey smart one r,r what team are arturo, mariah, & jonna in?><-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 23:33, December 15, 2011 (UTC) i just needed the teams name, (x lol but ok-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 23:47, December 15, 2011 (UTC) what icons?(x hmm, i have no idea aboutit right now/:-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 23:57, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok... really!? I thought Cavi already knew that their deisgns were changed. Besides I thought they were already going to change Sienna and Melissa anyway... Is Ronnie's new design really that bad? Besides it doesn't make since how your using Destiny's new deisgn but not Colt or Ronnie's and your using the designs Mariah wanted. It's kinda unfair... but I guess your the boss... There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 01:28, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Alright I changed it sorry. I know how you love her old desgin I just want to use her new one, besides with the last one she looked fish faced kinda. I'll tell Cavi. But Colt can stay the same.. I love how the girls made it so I'll just make it where he went back to his old style in juvie. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 17:25, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I know is late but i can enter with Scarlett and Patricia? Beautysoubeauty 21:26, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Please, so just Scarlett, please. i will help you if you want, just Scarlett! Beautysoubeauty 22:01, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Lulu Can I enter In your game please as Ines or Johan ! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER']] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 14:32, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Soon ;) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥ Talk Athlete 4 Life 21:52, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Today or tomorrow :) I have an appointment in one hour down in town XD ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥ Talk Athlete 4 Life 22:12, December 18, 2011 (UTC) The cast is up! :D ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥ Talk Athlete 4 Life 22:30, December 18, 2011 (UTC) How come we had to delete my team's page, but not the other two? [[User:Liklik2012|'''A-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!,]] [[User talk:Liklik2012|'Youz Crazy!!!']] 20:13, December 19, 2011 (UTC) >.> ...Waaa. [[User:Liklik2012|'A-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!,']] [[User talk:Liklik2012|'Youz Crazy!!!']] 20:42, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I'd love to! Thanks! I'll get round to them soon, promise! ;) [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 12:15, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lulu, I was wondering if I could add Emma to the show, she has a new design and new bubbly and funny personality, so she would be good. Plus, I've gone off Sam, he's too boring. Here is Emma's new design in case you wanted to see it, personally, I think it looks really good! Yes, her hair is brown now as well, her red hair was a pain! Emmanewdesignandsexyhair.png|Emma now Thanks! Also, I noticed that you don't like Ronnie's re-design very much, I, as you know, designed it, and I don't mind making another one for this fanfic, message me back please! PS: Do you mind if I do your requests after christmas, since I'm going on holiday on Boxing Day till' the 29th I think, so it might be done at around January, hopefully December time, if thats okay ;) [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 18:19, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Can I join sometime with Harriet? If you can read this, BACK OFF! 19:33, December 24, 2011 (UTC) OKZ. Just tell me when this season is over. If you can read this, BACK OFF! 03:19, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay then, cool, thanks! ;) [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 12:28, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Can i join with Vicky? ILuvDrama 18:54, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Heres her autdion Do you have any idea when the show will start? Like do you need any help to prepare it? Or are you waiting till the group pic is done? P.S. That's me ^^^ There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 19:04, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok :) Yeah when I wrote the first episode after about ten people I got so board that's why the next season has less people. :D There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 19:40, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Demi wants you. [[User:Liklik2012|'A-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!,']] [[User talk:Liklik2012|'Youz Crazy!!!']] 19:45, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I'll try :) But I'm away for 4 days starting from tomorrow.♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥ Talk Athlete 4 Life 03:18, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥ Talk Athlete 4 Life 03:32, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi Lulu! Can Monique debut when the teams are merged? Let me know! G₩₠nn¥₪'''¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 10:22, December 30, 2011 (UTC) hey Lucas is it to late to join with my charactor Jarrod he is him and audition I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 23:36, December 31, 2011 (UTC) undefined|undefined|link=undefined 299px-heyit'sJarrod.png|Jarrod Jarrod's_Audition_Tape.png|Jarrod's audition ok :( I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 15:23, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that would be so cool! Oh! And then Sienna convinces people to vote him off, because she is losing her sister! Also, do you mind if I sketch your characters first?! [[User:Teddy74|☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!]] [[User talk:Teddy74|'''Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮]] 21:23, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, on paper, but don't worry, my sketches aren't that bad. And phew! That's good because I didn't know how to do the outfit, but now I can! [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 21:36, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Yep, that's fine, I'll draw them tonight ;) [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 21:59, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I can't right now but I'm almost finished with my homework. Ive been working on it since 4 :/ mostly because my English teacher is a bitch and makes reading worse by making us annotate crap. I'll tell you when I can get on though :) There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 23:36, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Here's Landon. Hope you like him, oh crap I forgot the beard since I wasn't sure if you said you wanted that... Tell me if you want me to change him up There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 03:56, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I couldn't get the beard just right but it's up to you. Haha I made the butt like Lightnings because it looked weird without it. So you like him? :3 There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 05:15, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Good :) I can add the beard I don't know about the shoes.... I know they're chunky it's just feet are the hardest thing for me to make. That's why the majority of pics I make are from the waist up. Besides it was hard to make shoes out of sandals. Sorry :( There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 05:33, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Yes! Yes! Yes! Thanks so much! They'll be a great couple! Oh! And thanks, I think it came out really well, also here are the sketches of your requests, I'm colouring them now! [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 16:31, January 6, 2012 (UTC): I'll add the beard later. Ha well did Demi say yes? :3 There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 20:09, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Well... You have a lot of contestants already, but I would love for more of Teddys characters in it. Maybe you should switch Kelsey and Tadd with someone else like Erins user hasn't even been on here... But idk I just know who it is with a lot of characters. I starts to drag on when writing it and it's hard to think of that many challenges. I just don't want you to quit this show since it's so long... But it's up to you. Oh and I looked Tiff and Nate would be an awesome couple. It's kinda weird on that show with so many users I don't know x) There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 20:28, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I'm glad that you like them! They are probably the best ones I've ever done :D [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 20:33, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Well, I don't really have my own style, but it kinda will be in my style ;) [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 20:40, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Hmm a guy... ? You could have Max? Even though you have enough bad guys. I'm talking about Nico's max There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 20:53, January 6, 2012 (UTC) We do! Haha ok tell Nico :3 There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 20:58, January 6, 2012 (UTC) No, it will be done next week, promise! ;D [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 21:08, January 6, 2012 (UTC)